


【短篇合集】之【露中/红色/苏中/丝路】

by ce_Anna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ce_Anna/pseuds/ce_Anna
Summary: 这是一个短篇合集一共七篇前两年断断续续写的因为都是短篇所以很多并没有标题数字是时间日期大部分是非国设前面的CP是红色/露西亚和王耀（还有露西亚的变体→前苏.联）后面的CP是丝路/罗.马爷爷和王耀按照顺序分别为：①露中/丝路 【吃醋】罗.马爷爷是过去式②苏中（前苏.联伊利亚 / 中.国③露中（有好多肉可以吃④露中【争吵】⑤露中/好茶【怀疑】⑥丝路【骗子】怀念罗.马爷爷的耀⑦丝路【醉酒】喝醉后怀念罗.马爷爷的耀“| XXX”原贴标注--------------------------------------------下次更新又不知道哪次了/_ \不过怎么说还有几篇美食/极东/金钱打算一起更因为我后期基本是坚定的好茶。。所以有很多好茶（当然其实后来整理了一下。。也并不是很多。。。也不知道是不是自己遗漏了什么（＞人＜；）另外还有几个鬼白这些都原来在bcy上放过不过你们也知道的后来。。。emmm我还是挺喜欢多多少少描写一下R18的所以真的是今天改文扩写把阉割掉的R18全填完的感觉真的好爽~(￣▽￣)~*--------------------------------------------食用愉快。(☆▽☆)





	【短篇合集】之【露中/红色/苏中/丝路】

2014.07.05 03:43:17 | 吃醋

他从身后抱着  
脑袋低下倚着前方人的后脖  
而另一个人也因为这略别扭的姿势  
微微把头偏向了一边

“呐 最近大家都怎么了 亚瑟和死蠢走近也就算了 本田竟然找那个乡下人 而且我听说小耀最近和以前离家的弟弟又联系上了 所以是都忘了我了吗”  
丝毫不打算松手的金发人发出慵懒略带自恋的疑问

可能头发有些扎人  
他微微抬起头  
伸出手把身前少年的黑发收拢起  
悉数挽向少年的左肩  
而后又重新靠了上去

妮妮喃喃的声音虽小  
却一句也没有遗漏地传进了黑发人的耳朵里  
感受到身后人的茸茸的头发更加贴近  
他微微一震  
而后叹了一口气

“是啊 好久没和你好好说过话了…… 如果……伊万你能更多的信任我多好”

“……”  
身后的人听了抬起头 

话还没出口  
前方少年又开口了  
所以只能停了话仔细聆听

“我活了那么久了 家族庞大 纷争时有发生 伊万也是有家族的人 我以为你能多少明白一些 你和……”

“你说的这些我都知道 你说了很多遍了 可是我也和你说过吧 我不知道自己能活多久 因为总是各种各样的原因沉睡 而你也知道我们的记忆是可以被灌输的 我连听说到的之前的自己的一切都怀疑 我不信过去不信未来只相信现下得到的拥有的和可见的……”

“好吧……我知……”

“每次你都知道了 每次接下来的几天都异常温柔 每次过后却又这样 这样的每次这样还要再来几次？ 你告诉我 让我有个准备”  
越说越激动的男人 抱起身前的人 摔在沙发上 欺身压下 捏起下巴  
“在我下次沉睡前 你的这些循环能不能用完 告诉我啊”

被迫失去控制自己能力的少年觉得脸颊被掐地生疼  
对方的手指在激动的移动 牙齿还不时地磕着口腔 他真的是真真正正地厌恶了  
要说之前还想好好和这个追了自己好几年最终发现对方其实挺可爱的人好好说话  
希望得到从前那样的安宁  
现在的他则真的是厌恶了  
明明自己忙得要死 头疼欲裂……  
啊 真的烦死了

“不要这样”  
从牙缝挤出这几个字  
却换回了对方更加为所欲为的解衣行动

黑发少年皱着眉头 如果对方能向以前那样温柔地哭泣多好  
他这么想着 然后伸手钳住对方的双手 向前扭去 脚下一铲 把对方整个推到了地上

对方微微惊讶地看着自己  
是啊 连自己都想不起来多久没有使用过武力了  
自己接触过的高大的男人可不止眼前这一个啊  
以前那个看起来憨厚的男人第一次被掀倒不也这个表情吗

“啊啊 没想到教会小耀之后 小耀竟然用它来对付我 好痛啊 话说好厉害啊 你有天赋啊”  
然后坐起身给自己竖了个大拇指

他也是那么高大  
他也是有时候那么可爱  
他也叫自己小耀  
他也曾经……  
不对  
是已逝去……

“你哭了 果然最近发生的事让你想起了他吗”

看似少年的少年惊觉  
失措地摸着自己的脸  
而后听见地上的人说  
“老是找借口说是家事家事 其实是因为想起来了前任而从心里开始回避我吧 真的是很不喜欢你口是心非的表情和语言 你和本田不亏是兄弟 就是不知道是谁向谁学的 太让人厌恶了”

地上的人站起来  
高出了少年很多  
伸起双臂 感受到了对方的后退  
却没有停住拥抱的动作  
紧紧将对方拥住后又说

“如果你想他就说 我知道你一直没忘 当初你答应我 我就听说了 你有个前任 我和他有些地方像 我还幻想过是不是以前那个人其实就是我 是上一次沉睡前的我 不过罗马诺嘲笑我是小鬼 真会幻想……我意识到你在疏远我的时候我会不安 我会想很多事情来寻找原因 虽然看似平静 心里却乱死了 下次直接告诉我 我不觉得已死之人会比现在在你身边的人能给你更多温暖 他会像我现在一样抱到你吗 虽然我不知道能再陪你多久 当然我也希望可以一直待下去 但是你说的尊重 我希望你也给我”

“……第一次知道你的话可以这么多……”

===========================  
===========================  
2015.02.09

| 苏中  
| 只是聊天  
| 不虐也不肉  
| 背景交代：七十年代中中美交好 也是因为和苏不和 而最后苏的灭亡 中明里暗里都没有帮助 换句话……某种意义上也是帮着给苏挖了坟墓

【为什么没有人相信我是善良的呐  
身长一米八多的人 现在窝在地上拿着积木把玩 

【哎 没办法 因为总会被别人伤害 不论是有意还是有意 就像你 一直在被阿尔欺负吧  
完全东方面孔的人站在门口的书架前 眼睛死死的盯着地上的金发人

【可是我真的没有主动伤害别人的心啊 我怎么讲他都不信 可是 我说的也是真的  
金发人像小孩子一样抛掉了积木 手撑到了地板上 然后回头移向了门的方向

【……  
黑发人一惊 收起了视线 转换了温和的疑问表情 还没来得及开口说什么

【世界变得更美好一点多好 本来人只是地球上的过客 没了就没了 对比起别的真的太渺小了 不说宇宙星尘 就连蟑螂都比他们活得久 为什么就不能好好的相处 为什么偏要看人眼红 自己不行让出去不行吗 挤进来又不作为又为了什么 人为财死但拥有的多了又不在乎 为什么啊 这些都是为什么  
说着说着 金发人的大眼睛里居然转起了泪花

【你太理想化了

【小耀觉得这样不好吗

【恩……倒也不能 只是觉得人的劣根根本没办法吧 要不为什么好吃的苹果会变成恶果呐 西方是这么讲的吧

【但还是不甘心啊 明明我这么善良 为什么大家就不可以……啊！要不我把大家都变成我自己吧

哭泣的伊利亚仿佛看到了迷途里的光芒而破涕为笑  
微笑的黑发人看着眼前人却开始想着如何让他消失

===========================  
===========================  
2015.02.10 | 露中R-18

【我说 你每天都这样看着月亮 如果哪天月亮出不来怎么办 而且不是有月缺月消吗 食相的变化每一天在天空的位置都不一样 老老实实看着我怎么样

仰着头的黑发人不说话  
片刻后微微歪头  
凝视了一会儿  
薄唇轻启  
【那就看星星呗 而且 那个时候就是我逃离的时候

【呵呵 你已经说过很多次了 哪次不是被我捉回来了 也该长记性了吧  
笑眯眯的表情甚是纯良  
修长的身形在月光下走得更长 

不过对方的喜欢 可与自己无关 抬手拉动窗帘  
【喂  
黑发人愠怒的表情毫不隐藏

【哼~  
黑发人的动作仿佛就是为了取悦自己 为什么笑得更开心  
又为什么有意只留一丝缝隙让月光流进 伊万觉得权当是浪漫

不过黑发人可是起了紧张的感觉  
这样的微笑  
大概几率意味着自己今晚又不能休息了

高大的人蹲下  
更近距离的打量着笼中人  
【逃跑有什么意义呐 每次为了捉回来你都在斗智斗勇 但是你是不可能逃出去的 毕竟这里所有的人都知道你在我的屋子里是什么角色  
说着  
笼边的锁闩突然被打开  
紧接着高个子的人就钻进笼子  
虽然对方在闪躲  
但是空间这么小  
又能躲到哪去呐  
不需费力的流畅的动作摸住了脖颈  
死死地按住了笼中人  
【耀 你的每一次逃脱 只会让我愈加兴奋  
【唔！  
【我什么都给你了不是吗 啾~我好难受 根本憋不住 不过这里好小好难受 还是说真的给你换个大笼子呐？不过倒也在做啦 很快就好了 还是你喜欢的银质哦

黑发人努力挣扎  
可惜只是无用功  
饿了一晚不说  
也只有刚才一个小时前为了这个庞然大物进来而热起来一点  
开着窗户的冬天里的室内的空气是什么滋味  
只有一件单衣  
又怎么能抵挡的了

所以  
该亲的还是被亲了  
该摸的也一样没落下  
【啊……不要……别！啊！

伊万自己也很惊奇  
第一次的时候就摸到了对方的兴奋点  
之后每一次都能找到新的  
还以为已经找完了  
今天却又发现一个 

这种未知也是深深吸引自己的地方吧  
这大概就是天生一对吧  
【耀 快说吧 你不逃了 咱们就出去做

【啊！哈……别……拜托……我不是还被……

【哦~ 新手镯好看吧！这次加了金丝在里面哦~

像是默许  
金发人几乎是拉扯着  
伸手解开了拴在笼子上的绳子  
看吧  
多爱他  
都舍不得用冰冷的铁链  
笼中人蹒跚地出来了  
被推到了床上 

迫不及待地触摸凌乱无比  
本来就只有一件单薄地衬衫  
此时根本起不到遮蔽的作用 

金发人的深吻正在抽走口腔中的氧气  
后方的手指的抚摸也让自己的理智消失  
天呐  
为什么比以前还有感觉  
一开始不是觉得超恶心的吗  
今天这样还能逃吗

至少很久以前地第一次  
王耀还是做成功了  
憋着一口气挥了一拳  
对方显然没想到还有反抗  
往后大退王耀也就跑了

不过饿着毕竟是饿着  
更何况一直在逃跑抓回地循环中进行  
王耀地体力越来越不如以前

伊万含着王耀地小朋友  
直到倔强的对方终于憋不住开始情不自禁地哼着喘息声  
他知道  
身下的小家伙要不行了

果不然  
松口的一瞬间  
王耀大口大口的喘着气  
不过让他不舒服的还有此时的状态

高大的斯拉夫人衣着整齐  
撑着手臂  
从上方目不转睛地看着自己 

很想说什么  
但是没有空隙也没有词句  
如果是爱的人怎么都好说吧  
可是面前的人  
能说的都说过了  
如果一句不慎  
后果会怎样……  
还是那句放我走吗  
明明就不可能吧

伊万的眼睛其实很好看  
清亮的少见的紫色  
说不出的神秘  
眼睛里全是黑发人紧张的脸  
仿佛是给予了对方权力  
等他呼吸够了  
眨巴了两下  
开始低下头再次亲吻  
不过这次是蜻蜓点水  
然后躲进对方的脖颈  
亲吻锁骨

王耀想  
最可悲的情感莫过于此了  
深知对方的身体  
却说不出对方的心思 

柔软的嘴唇在肩膀上酥软的痕迹  
虽然不具形  
却着实刺激了他的神经  
发麻的头皮让他觉得很丢人  
但是这种愉快的感觉却诚实的反应在了身体上

抵在胯间的大腿感到了一丝滑动  
向动作的方向看去  
伊万笑得更开心了  
压下身子  
腿部有意识的挤压着

敏感的地方被触碰的感觉很糟  
对方的唇紧紧吸吮着耳垂  
慢慢粗重的喘息带着温热的空气拂进耳朵 

不得不说  
东方人在乎细腻的感触此时成了弱点  
王耀的嗓子已经不自主的发出气音了

传进耳里的闷哼声  
一点点拨着心里的弦  
怀中人在挣脱  
但明显是让自己更近一步的意思吧  
想着  
直起身来只解开了靠脖子的扣子  
就从下面一拽而起把整个上衣扔到了地上  
然后再次俯身抱紧

比自己体温高很多的胸膛压下  
能感觉到自己的心跳加速  
手掌潮热  
本能地去推对方

王耀的衣服上有跟略细的腰带  
不为了别的  
只为了这个时候  
抓起王耀的两只手  
用带子一系缚于头上  
再次亲吻嘴唇  
开始脱下裤子和手套  
根本就没想过用套  
就开始了侵略活动

一顶到底的异物让自己感觉被瞬间抽空  
以前还会用手指  
今天真的好痛  
肌肉在缩紧  
肚子里什么地方不停地再翻转  
【啊！不行！好痛！好T……唔……

仿佛目标达成了一样  
伊万动作慢了下来  
【嗯~还是诚实的小耀最喜欢了 作为奖励~  
伊万停下只后开始慢慢地出去再进来  
柔软的触感温热的包围  
这怎么不沉迷  
不过  
他不知道这种感情还能持续多久  
甚至可不可以叫感情  
他好爱他  
可是自己太无力了  
无力到都觉得腻了  
如果再这样下去  
自己真的没有信心了

【嗯……  
被填满了一次又一次  
自下而上地电感让毛孔舒张着  
肠壁一次次地抽紧  
为什么会想要更多  
真的想要更多  
真是要崩溃了  
【伊万……慢点……啊！

显然这么多次  
是第一次被叫自己的名字  
虽然面子上无动于衷  
不过伊万真的好开心  
坐起后又把黑发人拉起  
把他的手环在自己的颈后  
大手在背后抚弄  
扶着细嫩的腰压进腰间  
略干哑的嗯啊声  
根本表达不了自己的心情 

没想到对方也会有温柔的一面  
也是第一次  
王耀主动靠近了一点伊万

【把我的手放开吧 我好想抱紧你

【求你了 我一点也不想你离开我 给我更多吧

【啊……

也许  
还可以更久一点……

===========================  
===========================  
2015.01.06

| 争吵  
| 我绝对是后妈。。可怜的露子ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)  
| 因为是争吵 有条件的小伙伴们可以在脑海中加快语速  
| 标点符号不会用好累！细节描写好复杂好累！拟定标题好困难好累！(⊙x⊙;)  
| （亲身经历改编。。。）

【电脑就在卧室里 你随意 我去倒水  
黑发人被领进屋内 不过毕竟也来过几次 所以还算轻车熟路的找到了  
【嗯 好的……嗯？你的电脑没关 还有消息直接弹出来了  
居然还是imessage 好奇心爆棚有没有 嘛 毕竟好久没见面了 了解一下他最近耍什么吧  
【你不看吗……啊……抱歉 我要走了

【喂！  
毫无征兆来了就走是什么情况  
快速从厨房跑过来  
堵在了出口  
【好好的 走什么啊

【你自己去瞅瞅  
指了一下房内的电脑 并没有停止穿鞋的动作

奔到电脑前看了一眼  
大概明白怎么回事了  
但是还是转了回来  
一把抱住穿鞋的人  
【其实 什么都没有的 我给你看 你听我解释

体型的差异略大  
黑发人怎么都挣脱不开禁锢  
【好吧

害怕他跑掉似的  
一路紧抱不放挪到电脑前  
一只手捉住另一个手腕  
头靠着黑发人的脖子  
仿佛钳子一样全方位卡着怀里的人  
【你看 这没什么吧 你看啊  
两个人一起坐在椅子上  
后方人的腿夹着身前人  
然后滑动着鼠标  
【看 都没什么的  
鼠标咕噜咕噜地滑回去  
但是看到某处略停顿了一下  
然后又快速滑动上去  
【那儿没看见 翻回去

【……别看了小耀

黑发人再次更加用力地挣脱 快要挣脱掉的时候  
金发人用力拉住黑发人把他压倒在了旁边的床上

【你看到什么了 什么都没有吧  
也不知道是恼羞成怒  
还是知道自己略有亏心  
泛红的皮肤从衣服里露出的脖子延伸到下巴

【咦~人家都叫你亲亲了  
突然而来的胜负欲在此刻变成了把柄握在手中的快乐  
所以下面的人只是平静地看着上面的人想知道如何狡辩

【那只是个称呼啊  
略闪躲的眼神好像没有起到什么作用  
不过眉头见紧锁的愤怒好像挺像那么一会事

【那他说的你们的小家未来什么的是什么  
垂死挣扎的猪叫不好看  
但是拼命解释的人还挺有意思

【我……

【起开！你自己心里清楚的吧 不知道的话为什么拉开我 为什么在那里偏偏说不要再看了  
也不知道是为了让这出戏更加像个戏剧还是在找什么支点  
先是推了几下  
然后拽着耷拉下来的围巾和衣服向右边的床尾推开  
起身走向门口

【别 你听我说  
金发人反应很快  
站起  
伸手拉住  
双手抓住  
卧室方向不对  
只好拉向客厅的沙发

【还有什么要说的 那么明显 你当我是傻子吗  
很明显  
拉扯的过程中  
太用力的动作真的激怒了

【没有 原谅W……  
小声

【一次两次 原谅你多少次了  
愤怒

【我改  
小声

【我真的看不到你改在哪里了 改在更加和他们亲近吗 那真是太好了  
愤怒

【不是的  
小声

【还狡辩什么啊  
嘲讽

【我和你讲 这根本不是我一个人的错  
大声

【那好 我听听你又要怎么怪我  
压抑

【那么长时间你不理我 人家别人都是电话这个电话那个 这个问候那个问候 你呐 你给我打过几次电话 给你打电话或者发消息你总是说你在忙？忙什么啊？你又从来不和我说？

【好！我的错！我就不该喜欢你！我就不该在乎你！你知道咱们作息不一样 晚上的时候你睡觉 我自己一个人想你的时候你又知道我怎么度过的吗

【那你和我说啊

【说什么啊 告诉你 你能来吗 你能做什么啊 我为了自己不太难过我只能不太去想 你还说给我带礼物 也没见啊 这下可好 回来直接让我看到这个 这个是不是就是你说的礼物啊 真的非常好了 谢谢你带来的第三者 别人进入你的生活也无所谓啊 你告诉我啊 只要你亲口告诉我 我分分钟可以在你眼前消失不让你心烦 不要让我自己这样来发现啊 那次也是吧 而且那次也是他来着吧 那次你又说什么来着 你的下不为例可去他妈的吧

【我……

===========================  
===========================  
2014.12.27

| 疑心病  
| 三角love  
| 出场者：联四  
| 不带小朋友玩系列  
| 全篇无对话

也许是时间  
也许是实实在在的分歧  
总之  
比起和伊万呆一起 王耀更愿意和那个容易炸毛的英国人在同一个空间  
就算只是在一旁看着他和弗朗西斯两个人像三岁小孩一样的打闹也愿意

伊万也知道王耀的心思  
细心的他开始忘记回家的时间  
忘记做饭的时候不要加辣椒  
甚至忘记了今天自己的生日  
不过他愿意默默地等  
询问只会敲击他的心理防线  
一丁点的震动他都避之不及

他们的矛盾时从什么时候开始的呐  
伊万的索求 还是 王耀的顾家  
伊万的抱定 还是 王耀的随意

一个家  
两个人  
两间房  
千丝万缕的情绪

王耀知道这样不可以 也在纠结 想断断不掉真的不是说说  
伊万知道等不是上策 话鲠在喉 想放想不掉也不知是说说

英国人的冷幽默总是让人止不住发笑 认真的时候的专注也是迷人  
烹饪社团的红茶高手名不虚传 看穿人的心思又是一针见血

家里每一寸都充满回忆 两人出去不拍人全是风景的照片 画着卡通的提示纸条 毛茸茸的布偶 软绵绵的被铺 熊猫造型的杯碗还有筷子

每一样都与那个英国人无关  
至少王耀是这么想的 因为他从未和都知道他有伊万的朋友说过  
至少伊万是这么想的 因为他从未打算随便让一个人挤进这个世界

英国人不这么想  
他看得透  
他知道王耀对自己有那么点意思 就像自己也喜欢他一样  
那么温柔的他一定会自责 如果能妥善处理再好不过 毕竟自己还是有点小贪心的  
如果不能 那自己也只是想紧自己所能和他在一起而已

弗朗和其他看到的人大概都这么认为  
只是认识邻居那个英国人  
也认识爱好美食的微博热门人物  
也认识线下见面时粘着他的斯拉夫人

他打赌第一眼见绝对有想法  
意识到身边还有人只后  
他也打赌他在为刚才没说出来而庆幸

欸  
谁都在愁  
爱与责任  
承诺未来和享受生活

哎  
爱

===========================  
===========================  
2015.02.19

| 国设  
| 唯一原著里并没有表现但是被我萌起来并且知道有很多受众的超厉害的CP！  
| 其实后期有人研究古汉语的发音 我发现其实和古欧洲语言好像也并没有差多少 或者说 偶尔会有很相似的读音 尤其是很多意大利语中会碰到很相似的发音 古时候的罗.马中.国能沟通 估计和这也有关系吧 毕竟现在的中文发音真的变了好多。。。  
| 在自设中 罗.马爷爷基本相当于言情故事中那种“身染重病不幸离世/但是真的两个人在一起幸福上天/彼此互为完美情人”的那种无法超越的存在  
| 所以很多虐的片段里出现的EX都是罗.马爷爷(o゜▽゜)o☆  
| 意.大.利汉子撩人的水平在中.国女孩子面前真的是boss级魔王和新手村游客的差距。。尤其是好多意.大.利人都很好看。。。（中国现在有一个节目《非/正/式/会/谈》上面的意大利小哥真的都好好看。。。  
| 唠叨比正片长系列。。。(╹ڡ╹ )

王耀真的很讨厌油嘴滑舌的人的  
比如那个谁  
说了会再回来  
却从此再无了踪影  
几百年一直在怪罪着这个骗子  
期间也有打听过  
却再无人说见过  
甚至有些人说死了

不过王耀更愿意相信他是在玩失踪  
怎么可能死掉呐  
那个只有肌肉的笨蛋  
虽然曾经去他的住所  
只看见一个拥有相似的壮硕身体的男人  
但是不温柔的大胡子和不熟悉的口音肯定不是他  
当然一看脸就差太多了  
但是自己活了这么久还没有什么问题  
他说要陪自己白头偕老的时候的也根本不像骗子的样子

后来自然是更不喜欢这样的人了

王耀为了找他  
更加努力的四处挣钱  
也为了保住那些承载了很多回忆的地方  
更加努力地不被人取代

但是却等来了很多奇奇怪怪地小朋友  
他们都说知道大秦的消息或者说只要交换够诚意就可以帮忙  
但这些之后的小毛孩们  
说过的情话比不上那个谁的万分之一  
认真的表情也比上那个谁的千分之一  
当然王耀的脸也越来越臭

再后来 王耀知道了他真的的死了  
他的孙子和一群洋人一起来了  
看着那张不一样地熟悉地面孔在火光中看向自己  
王耀终于打算认清现实了

看着满目疮痍已经不复存在的用回忆为理由困住自己的现实囚笼  
王耀决定还是好好看看现实吧

后来也会想着要不要向那孩子打听一些他的故事  
但每每想要靠前 就又会觉得有什么意义  
那个孩子和他一样  
说着油嘴滑舌的话 做着一样傻呵呵的表情  
像  
像极了  
但都不是他  
想着他又能如何  
他会回来吗  
他说过的话都是骗人的

那个骗子  
最讨厌了

===========================  
===========================  
2014.06.30 01:08:43

大秦  
那帮浑小子都不拿我当回事  
一个老抢我地  
一个老冲我吼  
一个老欠我钱  
一个老……  
他们都不知道什么是温柔吗……  
明明你的孙子那么可爱  
却一直没有机会好好和他说话……  
后来你怎么样了  
怎么就不见了  
一觉睡起来就听到那个消息我多难过  
过了百年我才知道你知不知道我有多难过……  
你个臭大个儿  
你个大笨蛋……  
嗝(～﹃～)~zZ


End file.
